puzzlepiratesfandomcom-20200214-history
Art:Make Adrielle a Clock!
Make Adrielle a Clock! was a contest held for Viridian Ocean players on the Yohoho! Puzzle Pirates Forums during October, 2009. The contest was inspired by Apollo. From the contest post The problem: I have been told that I desperately need a clock. I never know what time it is! I even think it is night when it is day... How you can help: I need you to make me a clock! You can draw it (computer art and real life scanned/photographed art is okay, as long as you created it yourself!) or you can build it (eg, use milk cartons, and/or other house hold or craft items to create a clock for me!) If you are building a clock in real-life, you will need to take some pictures of your creation. I would love an in-progress shot, and a finished product shot, at least! Please include a card with your name on it in the pictures =). Rules: 1. It has to be created by you! No taking a picture of your alarm clock and saying you "built" it, and no using art that you did not create yourself. 2. As far as materials go, you may use pretty much anything, as long as it isn't a pre-made clock! The more original and home-made it looks, the better! 3. Please include the name of your pirate in your post, so I know who to deliver prizes to! 4. Multiple entries are allowed, buy quality is better than quantity! In judging, I will be looking for clock-like-ness (that is - does it look like a clock), and creativity. Extra points will be given for piratey-ness! Entries for this event will close at midnight game-time on the 23rd of October, 2009! Ye don't have much TIME! The CLOCK is ticking! *hehe* Prizes: * 1st: A lovely outdoor setting... (skeleton furniture! Two s, and one , all new, and all colored light blue and aqua!) a starfish trinket, and a furniture! * 2nd & 3rd prize winners will each receive a furniture, and a starfish trinket! * Special mention: A furniture! * Honorable mentions will win trinkets! Entries Image:Art-Iljaynell-Iljaynell.png|By Iljaynell Image:Art-Loopyjohn-Johnytonsony.png|By Johnytonsony Image:Art-Saconley-Koolkat.jpg|By Koolkat Image:Art-Harlech-Harlech.jpg|By Harlech (no pirate name given in post) Image:Art-Terrify-Terrify.png|By Terrify Image:Art-Danlord99-Danlord99.jpg|By Danlord99 (no pirate name given in post) Image:Art-hugamugarr-Hugamugar.png|By Hugamugar Image:Art-Sinistergoat-Sinistergoat.png|By Sinistergoat Image:Art-Robbiesgirl-Robswife.jpg|By Robswife Image:Art-sol888-Zanarq.jpg|By Zanarq Image:Art-Mawkawlaw-Makawhawla1.png|By Makawhawla Image:Art-Mawkawlaw-Makawhawla2.png|By Makawhawla Image:Art-Mawkawlaw-Makawhawla3.png|By Makawhawla Winners The judging of this contest was made difficult by the high quality and diverse variety of entries. *Red font indicates that prizes have not yet been awarded Honorable Mentions: (winning a starfish trinket!) * * Special Mention: (winning a tombstone furniture!) * 3rd Prize: (winning a small pumpkin furniture, and a starfish trinket!) * 2nd Prize: (winning a small pumpkin furniture, and a starfish trinket!) * 1st Prize: (winning two chairs, and one table (all skelly!), a starfish trinket, and a large pumpkin furniture!) * Awesome built-clock prizes: Adrielle also felt that the two very high-quality 'built' entries deserved special prizes, and thus she has chosen to award them both a tombstone furniture, and a small pumpkin furniture! * * Adrielle would like to thank everyone who entered, and is happy to now have plenty of clocks! Category:Forum events